


But Today, I Smile

by ajwrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae is married, Arrange Marriage, Cheating, I'm Sorry, M/M, i love you jinyoung, rich kids 2jae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: He was, is, and will always be Jaebum's first love.





	1. 1

“What are you doing here?”

Jaebum just arrived from a sleepover in Jinyoung’s house. He found Youngjae busying himself on the kitchen while humming inaudibly.

“Hyung – Uh, I mean Jaebum-ssi.” Youngjae stood up straight and wiped his hands on the apron that matched with the one Jaebum left on his kitchen

“I thought you moved out.”

 

 

A month ago, Youngjae found Jaebum with their houseboy in bed. Naked.

_“Youngjae!” Jaebum ran after him. “Youngjae, let me explain, please. Jinyoung, he–”_

_“No, it’s okay, hyung. I get it. I understand you have needs. It’s totally okay.”_

_“Baby, it’s not what you think. I don’t know how we ended up there.”_

_“Hyung, I told you, it’s okay.” Youngjae smiled despite the tears flowing down his face. His chest heaved as if he ran his way home. “I know I deprived you of your needs for years now. I am sorry but I still can’t have sex with you right now. Jinyoung can stay here if he likes but I’m moving out for now.”_

_“Don’t do this, Youngjae.” Jaebum held on his arm._

_“Hyung, Jinyoung is the one who can give you what you need. Just let him stay.”_

_“Youngjae, you’re my husband! You’re the only I want here beside me.”_

_“You need him. Jaebum hyung, you never liked the idea of me being your husband. Remember what you told me three years ago, on our first day?” Youngjae watched Jaebum’s vice grip on his forearm. “_ You’re cute and all, Youngjae-ah, but I still don’t like that we’re married like this. _”_

_With that, Youngjae was out of Jaebum’s life._

 

 

Until now, apparently.

“Your parents and brother are coming over from Korea. They’re expecting me to be here.”

 

 

Their parents made Youngjae and Jaebum marry each other for advantage three years ago. The latter two couldn’t do anything since the arrangement was set even before they were born. They grew close towards their childhood then Jaebum was suddenly sent away to study abroad. When they met again, Jaebum’s baby fats were gone while Youngjae’s went to his cheeks. They got married quite soon after.

_“You’re cute and all, Youngjae-ah, but I still don’t like that we’re married like this.”_

_“Too late, now, hyung.” The younger had the nerve to chuckle._

_“Anyway, have you packed your things?”_

_“What for?”_

_“We’re moving to LA soon. My company’s there so we can’t exactly stay here.”_

At first, Youngjae’s relatives didn’t want him to go. Youngjae was a sheltered kid and throwing him to a country that’s anything but conservative would be a suicide.

_“Do you think Youngjae would survive there when he can’t even take the subway?” Youngjae’s uncle argued._

_“He’ll have his own car.” Jaebum explained._

_“He can’t drive.”_

_“He’ll have a driver. I can also drive him around.”_

_“Youngjae can’t live in a place that hot. Seoul is the best for him.”_

_“How will we know if we never tried?”_

_“The boy can’t even speak English”_

_“He can speak six languages. I’m pretty sure he can learn English easily.”_

Youngjae surrendered in the end. He went to LA with Jaebum after their parents made sure that he has a house, car, driver and house helper.

 

They were happy, especially Youngjae who never failed to welcome Jaebum into his arms every day after a long day of work. Until, of course, the houseboy thing happened.

 

 

Back to the present, Jaebum’s still stunned to see Youngjae back in _their_ house.

“Oh. They didn’t inform me.” He managed to say, putting down his bag while still staring at Youngjae.

“Seulong-hyung told me they tried contacting you but it seems that your phone was dead.” His voice was composed but the hidden shakiness was detected by Jaebum.

“Yeah, sure.” Jaebum awkwardly loosened his tie and unbuttoned his wrinkled coat. “When are they coming?”

“Later in the afternoon.”

“Okay. I’ll leave you, then.” Jaebum’s back was turned when Youngjae called for him again.

“W-will you be home later?” Youngjae stuttered.

“I don’t think so.” He replied, still not facing Youngjae. “I promised Jinyoung we’ll go out for cakes and coffees.”

Jaebum expected arms to wrap around his waist, or hands to grip his arm, or a word to stop him but–

“Oh.” was all Youngjae said.

The older turned to Youngjae. He wanted to ask him he won’t stop him, why he didn’t fight for him, why he let go of him.

“Why are you asking?”

“Uhm, I-I’m just wondering what I should tell your parents.”

“You can just tell them I’m at work, as usual.”

“Okay. I’ll tell them that.”

 

 

When his watch strike six, Jaebum cursed and begrudgingly crammed his things to his file case. He was searching for his key when his office door opened.

“Hey, what took you so long? You said we’ll meet after your work.” Jinyoung asked, immediately attaching himself to Jaebum’s right side. The latter checked his watch and it read 6:03.

“Can you let go of my arm for a while? I need to fix my things.”

“Let your secretary fix it or something. I’m gonna stay by your side.” Jaebum looked down at Jinyoung’s disgusting attempt at aegyo.

He forcefully shrugged the latter off of his arm.

“I said I need to fix my things.” He bellowed, ignoring the feigning hurt face Jinyoung showed him.

“By the way, have you done anything about my travel document? Won’t I be shipped back to Korea if the government find out I’m not exactly working as your helper anymore?”

It was one of the things Jaebum was waiting for, quite actually, the day he’ll get off of the leech Park Jinyoung.

“I had my secretary attend to it. You’ve only got, like, three days left, right?”

“Two, Jaebum! You should do something about it real quick, okay? I can’t exactly ask Youngjae’s parents for help because they might check up on me.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

As soon as Jaebum’s bag was slung on his right shoulder, Jinyoung was once again attached to his left.

They ended up in some fancy café nearby. Jaebum was staring at his phone while Jinyoung played with the straw on his plastic cup of Americano.

“Hey,” The latter said, reaching out for Jaebum’s left hand that was tirelessly drumming on the table between them. “Work’s over, okay? Focus on me.”

Jaebum stared at their hands, or at least at the little gold streak of light struggling to shine through Jinyoung’s fingers. The owner of the same band was his first love. They met when he was eight while the younger was six, on one of his grandfather’s fancy parties. The latter was the shyest person Jaebum had ever known. He hid behinds his mom until Jaebum went to him and asked his parents if they could play on the treehouse. His mom allowed so Jaebum dragged him out and up the tree, where he kept all the robots his dad brought from Japan. He showed it off to the younger, who didn’t even know Optimus Prime. Jaebum fell in love when the younger wheezed, his eyes crinkling cutely into thin lines.

Without him knowing, a blissful smile appeared on his face just thinking about Youngjae’s breath.

“Jaebum?”

He was startled by the deep, familiar voice that he’s sure wasn’t Jinyoung’s. Looking up to their guest, he found himself staring into his brother’s eyes. Jinyoung immediately removed his hand and stood up to bow at his boss’s brother.

“Sir.” He swallowed.

Jaebum was too frozen to say anything.

 

 

“I wonder where their helper is.” Mrs. Im said, looking at the feast Youngjae prepared.

“I agree.” Mr. Im, who was sitting in the living room, replied. “Youngjae shouldn’t–”

His speech was cut short when Seulong loudly slammed the door open.

“I can’t believe how low you’ve stooped to, Im Jaebum!” Seulong’s voice resounded through the hall. “You’re disgusting!”

“Hyung, listen to me! You don’t know anything to spat at me like that.” Jaebum yelled back, holding Seulong’s arm to make him face him.

“Jaebum! Seulong!” Their dad’s angry voice boomed. “Get yourselves together and act mature!”

“What happened?” Their mom hurriedly went between them. “Seulong, you’re not at your own house so you don’t have the right to yell.”

“Where’s Youngjae?” The older brother worriedly asked.

“He’s upstairs, taking a shower.” Mrs. Im replied.

“Don’t you dare tell him a word about what you’ve seen.” Jaebum raised a threatening finger at Seulong’s face.

“What? That I saw you holding hands with the driver you got for Youngjae in the café your husband frequents?”

Mrs. Im gasped while Mr. Im braced his hands on his waist.

“I did not raise you to be like that!”

Mr. Im fist collided with the youngest Im’s just as Youngjae arrived to see what the commotion was about.

Youngjae ran to him and caught him before his head hit the floor. A little blood oozed out of Jaebum’s lips as a tear dropped on his crisp suit. His mom held on his dad as Youngjae’s eyes begged for everyone to stop.

Before Jaebum can do anything, the body he was leaning on suddenly dropped and crashed with the floor.

Youngjae was clutching at his chest when Jaebum found his own composure. Tears are streaming down the younger’s face while he tried catching his breath. Jaebum fell down beside him as Seulong went to the phone to call for emergency.


	2. Chapter 2

“His heart beats a lot slower than normal. I’m guessing he never told you he had congenital heart disease?” The doctor waited for Mr. Im to shake his head. “There was a reason Mr. and Mrs. Choi didn’t want him to leave Korea. They believe that with the environment they can control for Youngjae, he wouldn’t encounter unfortunate episodes like this.”

Jaebum hid his face between his palms and rested his arms on his knees as he leaned his back on the wall outside Youngjae’s room while the other two went on to the hallway, talking about Youngjae’s heart.

Suddenly, he felt coldness on his neck. Turns out, it was a can of Cali, Jaebum’s favorite: apple, held by Seulong.

“Here. You must have been so shocked.” Seulong offers him, with a smile. He took it and watched his brother sit down beside him.

“Where did you get this?”

“I bought it from the café. I know it’s your favorite.”

“Thanks.” Jaebum smiled at the can. “For remembering.”

“Of course. You’re still my baby brother.” Seulong smiled, taking the drink from the younger and opening it before passing it back. “Jaebum?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you tell me why?”

Jaebum paused, watching the bubbles fizz through the small opening of his Cali. He took his first sip before continuing.

“I wasn’t the one who chose Jinyoung.” He began. “His parents recommended him because he’s the son of their head maid. I agreed just because. When the three of us were home, he would purposefully ignore Youngjae’s requests and tell Youngjae that only I can order him around because I pay him. One day, Youngjae came home and he suddenly had to take this white pill. I kept asking him what it was because he had to take them every hour until he goes to sleep. Youngjae would just tell me that he needs to have them or he’ll die. Jinyoung heard about it and he threatened me that he’ll throw away those pills if I don’t give in to his demands. One night, when Youngjae was already sleeping, he made me drink about a bottle of wine. The next day, I swear nothing happened between us but I woke up with him in his bed, naked. Youngjae saw us and he moved away.

“I thought Jinyoung will stop there but he just got crazier. I have no idea how but he got Youngjae’s address and the passcode to his new house but he did. He still had access to my husband’s medicine and, with Youngjae losing his driver and helper, he doesn’t have any means to buy those pills within an hour. Jinyoung demanded that I date him in exchange for personally delivering an unending supply of Youngjae’s life support.”

Seulong watched his brother, whose eyes are now leaking with big fat tears.

“You knew about Youngjae’s disease?” He gently asked.

“I didn’t but I figured there’s something that’s up with him.” Jaebum messily wiped his face with the sleeve of his coat. “When we were younger, his parents were always present in our parties but Youngjae only attended once. His parents won’t allow him to stand in the heat for long. They also didn’t allow him to drive. I mean, even the richest, most sheltered kids can do that but Youngjae was never allowed to do so.”

There was a moment of utter silence before Seulong broke it.

“I’m sorry.” He said, slinging an arm around Jaebum’s shoulders. “I shouldn’t have acted so rashly. Youngjae wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“It’s okay, hyung. I’ve been hurting him long enough and you pulled me so that I can get back in terms with myself and Youngjae.” Jaebum looked up at him and smiled. “With you here, I’ve got someone to protect me while I protect Youngjae.”

“You really love him.”

“He was, is and will always be my first love.”


End file.
